The present invention is directed to a novel pressure regulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear, direct acting pressure regulator for use in paint ball guns that use compressed gas to fire projectiles. The present invention is also adapted for use with other pressurized gas devices.
Sporting events that provide the participant with an adventure in military strategy and the feel of the fear and exhilaration of battle have become very popular. Generally participants are equipped with a gas projectile gun or rifle (which can launch a projectile without seriously harming the victim) and protective gear and are divided into two or more combat groups each with the goal of surviving the others.
One such sporting event is commonly referred to as “paintball”. In this event, participants fire paint-filled projectile balls at one another. In a typical paintball event, participants fire projectiles, or paintballs, at one another and, when struck, are “painted” by the paint ball. The objective of such an event is to be the last person that has not been “painted” or hit with a projectile.
Typically, the projectiles used in these events are propelled, generally using a compressed gas to avoid the potential dangers of explosives such as gun powder. The dangers of explosives include not only the physical danger of the explosion but also the increased speed that such explosions impart to projectiles, potentially making innocuous projectiles, such as paintballs, deadly. Moreover, compressed gas is less costly than explosives and is readily obtainable.
When these types of systems are used, compressed gas is provided or supplied from a high-pressure source carried by the participant in a gas bottle. Although high-pressure gas is needed at the gun firing mechanism to propel the paint balls, typically the pressure in these bottles is greater than the pressure needed to safely propel the projectile within the parameters of the game. As such, it is necessary to regulate the pressure of the compressed gas provided to the gun firing mechanism to allow projectiles to be launched at a safer velocity and prevent damage to the gun. Typically, a regulator is provided, mounted to the gun or the compressed gas bottle. That is, it is carried by the game participant.
Known pressure regulator can be quite large and as such can add considerable weight to the gun. In that one of the objectives of paint ball is to avoid one's opponent, any added weight is undesirable. In addition, such large, highly machined regulators can be quite costly.
Moreover, although many such regulators in fact function well to regulate and reduce pressure from the bottle to the firing mechanism, often such pressure regulation or reduction is rough. That is, the outlet pressure is typically within a range that is specified for the particular gun. However, there remains an “optimum” pressure for the mechanism to operate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a low cost, highly accurate pressure regulator. Desirably, such a regulator is sufficiently small and light-weight so that it does not increase, to any extent, the weight carried by a participant in a paint ball sporting event.